


Ten Years Ago

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fake Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Same-Sex Marriage, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin Friendship, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shane thinks back on what today was before. It's special.Oneshot/drabble





	Ten Years Ago

Today was special. He had to something to say. So Shane Madej took a deep breath. 

"Ten years ago..." he started, and then paused. All of this was so important and he didn't know how to say it. Well this was it. He was just gonna do it. "Ten years ago I married my best friend."

"..." said Sara. 

 _"..."_ said Ryan even more intensely. 

Suddenly though, Shane smirked now. "I meanSara's still really mad about it," he said. "But me and Ryan were drunk and thought it was funny."

Ryan blushed. 

Classic Shane though. 


End file.
